The present invention concerns the field of electronic pointing devices, in particular autonomous devices which communicate the displacement over a surface to a computer.
The first generation mouse was fitted with a ball from which the lateral displacement of the pointing device, also called mouse, entails the rotation of the ball. This rotation was detected by two sensors which converted the rotation into X,Y displacement. This information was transmitted to the computer through a communication cable or by radio signals.
The second generation of pointing devices uses contactless detection, mostly based on optical sensors, both coherent and non coherent illumination is used. Optical sensing technologies aim at detecting modifications to the reflected optical signal and calculate the X and Y displacements. A contactless mouse means a pointing device of second generation detecting the displacement of the mouse over a surface without physical contact of the detecting elements with said surface.
Various push buttons are added to the mouse to select, validate, browse, i.e. to transmit the user's commands to the computer. The size and shape of the mouse is dictated by the usage, i.e. the adequate gripping by the hand. Various embodiments are proposed for example for right-handed and left-handed people or compact size version for portable computers.
One example of such contactless mouse (i.e. using an optical detection module) is illustrated in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,859,196. A typical mouse comprises an electronic module, which is in charge of the movement detection and of the communication with a computer. This electronic module is embedded into a housing from which at least one actuator is apparent.
An example of a mouse where the batteries are placed over the center to put them over the center of gravity of the mouse is found in Logitech U.S. Pat. No. 6,411,281. In the area of game controllers, U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,584 describes a hand-held remote control for a video game with a variable number of removable weights.
Mice are used for a variety of applications, including computer games. PC Gamers express a range of preferences regarding the weight of an optimal gaming mouse. Some claim that a very light weight mouse feels unstable and is difficult to control. Others argue that heaver mice are harder to control because of their inertia. Many of these same users additionally argue that heaver mice can be unnecessary fatiguing when playing for extended periods. Some users also desire a mouse that is well “balanced.” Active PC gamers desire a particular hand feel that can be idiosyncratic.